Severus Snape
Severus Tobiasz Snape (ur. 9 stycznia 1960, zm. 1 maja 1998) – czarodziej półkrwi, podwójny szpieg Dumbledore'a. Mistrz Eliksirów (1981-1996), nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią (1996-1997) oraz dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (1997-1998). Był bardzo stanowczy, suchy, ostry, nieprzyjemny i niesprawiedliwy. Przez większość serii sprawiał wrażenie wroga Harry'ego, jednak pod koniec dowiadujemy się, że jego działania nigdy nie były ukierunkowane przeciw niemu. Życie w Hogwarcie left|thumb|215px|Młody SeverusSeverus został przyjęty do Slytherinu, gdzie poznał będącego wtedy prefektem Lucjusza Malfoya. Malfoy przewodził też gangowi Ślizgonów, którzy później zasilili szeregi śmierciożerców. Severus uczył się na jednym roku z Lily Evans, Jamesem Potterem, Syriuszem Blackiem, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew, którzy byli w Gryffindorze. W czasie nauki w Hogwarcie, dochodziło do licznych tarć i nieporozumień między Severusem a Jamesem Potterem, który nigdy nie ufał Severusowi, ze względu na jego zainteresowanie czarną magią . Syriusz zawsze uważał, że nienawiść między Jamesem a Severusem wynikała z tego, że Snape był zazdrosny o Lily Evans jednak wydarzenia z życia Snape'a sugerują, że był on człowiekiem poważnym i samotnikiem, podczas gdy James był bardzo popularny w całej szkole, dzięki swojej grze na pozycji szukającego, w drużynie Gryffindoru. Były to rzeczy, które Severusa wcale nie interesowały. Poza tym, James był bardzo rozpuszczonym dzieckiem i uprzedzonym co do Ślizgonów. James zakochał się w Lily w okolicach piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, ale zaczęli ze sobą chodzić na siódmym roku. Harry, podczas lekcji oklumencji, które miał ze Snape'em, zobaczył w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a, której wtedy używał Snape, jedno ze wspomnień Severusa, które dotyczyło rodziców Harry'ego. Pokazywało ono, jak James Potter znęca się nad Snape'em, a Lily próbuje go uratować. Rozdział w książce zatytułowany był „Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape'a”, ale to nie upokorzenie jakiego doznał na oczach całej szkoły było tym najgorszym wspomnieniem. W tym konkretnym wspomnieniu scenę komplikuje interwencja Lily. To właśnie to, że dał się upokorzyć na oczach Lily Evans sprawiło, że było to dla Snape'a najgorsze thumb|270px|Młody Severus Snape po skończeniu egzaminów wspomnienie. Nie jest jasne, czy Snape miał zamiar obrazić Lily, ale w przypływie wściekłości spowodowanej upokorzeniem, nazwał ją szlamą. To zdarzenie mogło zniweczyć plany Jamesa, który popełnił błąd, dręcząc Severusa. James nazywał Severusa Smarkerusem. Remus wspomniał kiedyś, że kiedy James i Lily zaczęli się spotykać, James obiecał jej, że przestanie atakować ludzi dla zabawy. Nie przestał jednak atakować Snape'a. Podczas lekcji ze Slughornem, Harry wciąż słyszał, jak utalentowana była jego matka. Slughorn wciąż powtarzał, że to po niej Harry odziedziczył talent do przyrządzania eliksirów. Jednak ani Slughorn, ani nikt inny, nigdy nie wspominali o umiejętnościach Snape'a w tej dziedzinie. Był on naprawdę dobry w tej dziedzinie (jak z resztą we wszystkich dziedzinach magii) i później został nauczycielem eliksirów. Harry swoje umiejętności zawdzięczał tak naprawdę odręcznym notatkom, które znalazł w starej książce do eliksirów, którą pożyczył z klasy do eliksirów. Książka była podpisana jako własność Księcia Półkrwi i w rzeczywistości była własnością Severusa Snape'a. Nie jest jasne, dlaczego Slughorn uważał Lily za swoją najlepszą uczennicę. Można jednak domyślić się, że Snape pozwolił korzystać Lily ze swoich notatek. Harry znalazł w tej książce wskazówki do przyrządzenia eliksiru, który sprawił, że Slughorn zapamiętał, że Lily potrafiła go przyrządzić lepiej niż Snape. Było to spowodowane właśnie tym, że Snape dał jej swoje wskazówki, ale sam z nich nie skorzystał, ponieważ był w niej zakochany. thumb|left|264px|Huncwoci po skończeniu egzaminów na błoniach Hogwartu w roku [[1977. Od lewej: Syriusz Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew. Właśnie idą w kierunku Snape'a.]]James i Syriusz lubili zabawiać się kosztem Snape'a. Syriusz uznał nawet, że byłoby niezwykle zabawnie podpuścić Snape'a, by udał się tunelem pod Wierzbą Bijącą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdy Remus będzie przemieniony w wilkołaka. Było to ekstremalnie niebezpieczne dla Snape'a i mogło skończyć się to jego śmiercią. James w ostatniej chwili zreflektował się i wyciągnął stamtąd Snape'a, zanim Lupin zdążył zrobić mu krzywdę. Po śmierci Jamesa, część tej nienawiści Snape przeniósł na Harry'ego. Pomógł mu w tym fakt, że Harry wyglądał dokładnie tak jak James, za wyjątkiem oczu, które miał po matce. Rezultat był taki, że Harry w swoim charakterze i wielu reakcjach przypominał Jamesa, ale przy bliższej inspekcji okazywało się, że jego charakter bardziej przypomina Lily. Powodowało to, że Snape był w pewien sposób oszołomiony, gdyż z jednej strony widział w Harrym swojego największego wroga, a z drugiej miłość swojego życia. Przystąpienie do śmierciożerców Snape po ukończeniu szkoły przystąpił do śmierciożerców. W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem thumb|211pxpodsłuchał przepowiednię, którą Sybilla Trelawney wygłosiła Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Przepowiednia mówiła o tym, że pod koniec lipca narodzi się chłopiec, który będzie w stanie pokonać Voldemorta. Snape nie usłyszał jednak do końca tej przepowiedni, gdyż został nakryty i wyrzucony z gospody. Jednak to co usłyszał, przekazał Voldemortowi. Nie miał jednak pojęcia o kogo chodzi i jakie zamiary ma Czarny Pan. Przepowiednia dotyczyła Harry'ego Pottera lub Neville'a Longbottoma. Mówiła, że Czarny Pan sam naznaczy tego, który będzie mógł go zabić. Nie wybrał więc Neville'a – chłopca czystej krwi, lecz kogoś podobnego do siebie – Harry'ego, gdyż jego matka pochodziła z rodziny mugolskiej, a ojciec Voldemorta był mugolem. Gdy Snape dowiedział się, kogo ma zamiar zabić Voldemort, opowiedział o wszystkim Dumbledore'owi, który za prośbą Snape zorganizował Potterom ochronę, która okazała się jednak niewystarczająca. Severus byłgotów dać wszystko Dumbeldore'owi by ochronił Lily i jej rodzinę. Snape żałował tego, że wysłał Lily na pewną śmierć. To był wstrząs, który wywołał w nim przemianę. Dołączył do członków Zakonu Feniksa i zaczął pracować w Hogwarcie, żeby móc chronić Harry'ego (nie chciał, by ofiara Lily poszła na marne). Poza Dumbledore'em nikt tak naprawdę nie ufał Severusowi, więc mógł on dalej „działać” w gronie śmierciożerców i przekazywał plany Voldemorta Dumbledore'owi. Zarówno Voldemort, jak i Dumbledore, byli przekonani o lojalności Snape'a. Nie jesteśmy świadkami żadnego morderstwa, czy innego typowego dla śmierciożerców zachowania u Snape'a, przed upadkiem Voldemorta Kariera nauczycielska w Hogwarcie Na polecenie Voldemorta Snape starał się o posadę nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Chciał uczyć obrony przed czarną magią, jednak Dumbledore zawsze mu tego odmawiał. Fakt, że Snape nie wykonywał żadnych typowych dla śmierciożerców zadań wydawał się Voldemortowi dobrym argumentem, za przyjęciem Snape’a do szkoły. Snape złożył swoje podanie u Dumbledore'a po usłyszeniu przepowiedni, ale przed śmiercią Potterów. W ostateczności otrzymał pracę w Hleft|thumb|148px|Severus Snapeogwarcie, ale na stanowisku mistrza eliksirów. Jako nauczyciel, Snape potrafił utrzymać w klasie porządek, ale wykazywał skłonności do faworyzowania uczniów swojego domu - Slytherinu. Niemniej był jednak bardzo efektywnym nauczycielem. Wykonywał swą pracę poprawnie, a przez innych nauczycieli był traktowany profesjonalnie. Wykazywał dużą wiedzę i głębokie zrozumienie w sztuce przyrządzania eliksirów. Harry uważał, że Snape traktuje go w tak nieuczciwy sposób, z powodu jego ojca, lecz Snape miał jeszcze jeden powód, by traktować go w ten sposób. Snape, podobnie jak Dumbledore nie wierzył, że Voldemort odszedł na zawsze. Wypełniał więc rolę podwójnego agenta, nawet po tym, jak Voldemort zniknął. Wiedział, że w razie powrotu Czarnego Pana, będzie musiał wrócić do szpiegowania śmierciożerców i ciężko byłoby mu się wytłumaczyć, gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się np. od Lucjusza Malfoya, jak dobre stosunki łączyły go z Harrym Potterem. Z drugiej strony, Snape był wierny obietnicy złożonej Dumbledore'owi – chronił Harry’ego, podczas jego pobytu w szkole. Kiedy Harry był atakowany przez profesora Quirrella, który podczas meczu quidditcha czarował miotłę Harry’ego by go zrzucić, Snape szeptał przeciwzaklęcia. Chronił też Harry'ego przed Syriuszem Blackiem w trzecim tomie, gdyż uważał (podobnie jak wszyscy inni), że to Black zdradził Potterów Voldemortowi. Można z tego wnioskować iż kiedy czasami próbował doprowadzić do wyrzucenia Harry’ego ze szkoły, tak naprawdę nie myślał o tym na poważnie. Chociaż Harry nienawidził Snape'a przez cały czas trwania jego edukacji, to dziewiętnaście lat od ostatecznego zabicia Voldemorta, powiedział swojemu synowi, Albusowi Severusowi, że otrzymał drugie imię po najdzielniejszym człowieku, jakiego znał. Wieczysta Przysięga thumb|250px|Severus przysięga przed [[Narcyza Malfoy|Narcyzą Malfoy i Bellatrix Lestrange.]] Na początku lipca 1996 roku, Snape został odwiedzony przez Bellatriks Lestrange i Narcyzę Malfoy, która chciała namówić Snape'a, aby pomógł jej synowi - Draconowi Malfoyowi. Snape złożył wieczystą przysięgę, której złamanie powoduje śmierć. Przysiągł Narcyzie, że będzie strzec i chronić Dracona i jeśli będzie to konieczne, dokończy jego zadanie. Na początku szóstego tomu, Dumbledore pojawia się u Harry'ego z uschniętą ręką. W siódmym tomie wyjaśnia się, że kontuzji tej doznał ponieważ założył pierścień Marvola Gaunta, na który Voldemort rzucił klątwę. Na tej podstawie można przypuszczać, że w momencie składania przysięgi, Snape wiedział o zbliżającej się śmierci Dumbledore'a. W siódmym tomie Snape przed swoją śmiercią oddał swoje najcenniejsze wspomnienia Harry'emu, który odtworzył je w myślodsiewni. Na jednym z nich Dumbledore prosi Snape'a by ten zabił go, gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Nadchodząca tragedia Pod koniec szóstego tomu, Dumbledore i Harry wyruszają w miejsce, w którym według dyrektora, ukryty jest kolejny horkruks. Dumbledore'owi już wtedy zostało niewiele życia, a jego siły zniszczyły eliksir, który musiał wypić, by dostać się do horkruksa. Dyrektor i Harry wrócili do Hogwartu i odkryli, że nad jedną z wież wisi Mroczny Znak. Dumblethumb|left|248px|Snape w drodze do Dworu Malfoyów.dore kazał Harry’emu sprowadzić Snape’a, ale po wylądowaniu w wieży astronomicznej, zostali zaskoczeni przez Dracona. Ukryty pod peleryną niewidką Harry nie zdążył zareagować, gdyż Dumbledore sparaliżował go zaklęciem. W tym samym momencie Malfoy rozbroił Dumbledore'a ale nie był w stanie go zabić. Draco i Dumbledore zaczęli rozmawiać. Dumbledore obiecał Malfoyowi i jego rodzinie ochronę ze strony Zakonu, ale w tym momencie pojawili się śmierciożercy, wraz ze Snape'em. Snape zrozumiał, że nadszedł mthumb|Snape nowym dyrektorem Hogwartuoment, w którym musi dotrzymać dwóch obietnic – tej złożonej Narcyzie i tej złożonej Dumbledore'owi. Snape zabił Dumbledore'a, używając zaklęcia Avada Kedavra. Następnym krokiem uczynionym przez Snape'a, było wydanie śmierciożercom rozkazu opuszczenia Hogwartu. Śmierć Dumbledore’a uwolniła Harry’ego z zaklęcia. Harry próbował przeszkodzić Snape’owi w ucieczce, ale Snape ostrzegł śmierciożerców, by nie atakowali Pottera, gdyż Czarny Pan chce go mieć dla siebie. Jedyny moment, w którym Snape stracił kontrolę nad sobą wystąpił w sytuacji, w której Harry nazwał go tchórzem. Snape wściekł się, ale thumb|left|190px|Snape jako dyrektor Hogwartupowstrzymał się przed zaatakowaniem Harry’ego. W siódmym tomie Voldemort poszukiwał Czarnej Różdżki, która była jednym z Insygniów Śmierci. Miała ona uczynić go niepokonanym. Voldemort po przejęciu kontroli nad ministerstwem uczynił Snape’a dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dumbledore przewidział to i przed swoją śmiercią kazał Snape'owi przysiąc, iż będzie on za wszelką cenę chronił uczniów. Voldemort odnalazł Czarną Różdżkę w grobie Dumbledore’a. Nie mógł jej jednak użyć, gdyż jak się okazało, aby to zrobić, musiathumb|138px|Śmierć Severusa we [[Wrzeszcząca Chata|Wrzeszczącej Chacie, przy nim Harry Potter, który przypatrywał się scenie w momencie, gdy ukąsiła go (Snape'a) Nagini, wąż Voldemorta.]]łby jednak, jak sądził zabić (w rzeczywistości chodziło o pokonanie; Snape nie był właścicielem różdżki pomimo, że zabił Dumbledore'a, ponieważ było to pomiędzy nimi ustalone, to Draco Malfoy pokonał Dumbledore'a i stał się prawowitym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki) prawowitego właściciela. Doszedł do wniosku, że aby to uczynić, musi zabić Snape’a. Podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart, nasłał na Snape’a Nagini. Ciężko ranny, Snape oddał Harry’emu swoje wspomnienia, po czym umarł. Harry obejrzał wspomnienia Snape’a w myślodsiewni Dumbledore’a i zrozumiał, że Snape zawsze był wierny Dumbledore'owi i ciągle opiekował się Harrym. thumb|left|280px|Umierający Severus Zainteresowanie Lily Evans thumb|left|Szesnastoletnia Lily Evans, pierwsza i ostatnia miłość Severusa.Snape był zakochany w Lily Evans, która była jego sąsiadką. To Snape thumb|268px|Jedenastoletni Severus i Lilywyjaśnił Lily, że dziwne rzeczy, które potrafi robić, to magia. Petunia nie traktowała poważnie tego co Snape mówił o Lily, jednak zapamiętała dokładnie wszystkie jego słowa. W piątym tomie, po ataku dementorów na Harry’ego i Dudleya, okazało się, że ciotka Petunia wie, kim są dementorzy. Wytłumaczyła Harry’emu, że „ten okropny chłopak” opowiadał jej siostrze o dementorach. Harry myślał wtedy, że to było o jego ojcu, jednak Petunia miała na myśli Snape’a. Kiedy Snape i Lily szli do Hogwartu, Snape miał nadzieję, że oboje trafią do Slytherinu, ale Lily została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, razem z Jamesem i Syriuszem, którzy już wtedy przyjaźnili się. Podczas nauki w Hogwarciethumb|[[James Potter, znienawidzony wróg Snape'a i ojciec Harry'ego.]], Snape i Lily byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi (co dziwiło ludzi z Gryffindoru) do czasu, gdy Snape nazwał ją „szlamą”. Ten moment był ostatecznym końcem ich przyjaźni, aczkolwiek Lily niesłusznie się na niego obraziła, gdyż wina leżała również po jej stronie. W piątym tomie przygód o Harrym Potterze jest jasno napisane, że w momencie upokorzenia Severusa przez Jamesa Pottera, kącik jej ust delikatnie poruszył się... Snape mógł to zauważyć i dlatego nazwał ją szlamą. Był to jednak tylko gwałtowny przypływ emocji i Snape bardzo tego żałował. Starał się przeprosić Lily i odbudować ich przyjaźń, ale ona nie chciała go słuchać. thumb|left|210px|11-letni Severus thumb|Severus i martwa Lily w posiadłości Potterów, zaraz po ich śmierci.Gdy Snape umierał, kazał Harry’emu spojrzeć mu w oczy. Chciał w momencie śmierci ujrzeć oczy Lily po raz ostatni. Albus Severus Potter, drugi syn Harry'ego i Ginny, otrzymał imię po nim. Gdy Albus był zmartwiony, że może trafić do Slytherinu, Harry powiedział, że otrzymał on imiona po dwóch dyrektorach Hogwartu. Jeden z nich pochodził właśnie ze Slytherinu i był to najdzielniejszy człowiek jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek znał.thumb|228px|Severus zszokowany widokiem martwej Lily w domu Potterów Snape:Więc ukryj ich...ich wszystkich.w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. Dumbledore:A co mi dasz w zamian,Severusie? Snape:W zamian?Wszystko Ciekawostki thumb|left|262px|Różdżka Severusa * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, Horacy Slughorn wspomina, że tylko jednemu uczniowi udało się dobrze uwarzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci, żeby wygrać Felix Felicis. Nauczyciel mówił wtedy o Severusie Snape. * Lily Evans prawdopodobnie może zawdzięczać swoje dobre oceny z eliksirów częściowo Severusowi, gdyż zadurzony i zakochany mógł pomagać jej w eliksirach. * Znany jako Książę Półkrwi, Smarkerus, Wycierus, Śmiecierus, Smark i Sev. * Snape nigdy nie przestał kochać Lily. Jednym z dowodów jest to, że w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci cz.2 Snape, gdy zobaczył martwe ciało Lily, klęknął, złapał ją i zaczął gorzko płakać. *W filmie HP i Insygnia Śmierci cz. 2, w wersji dubbingowanej Snape umierając mówi do Harry'ego (patrząc w jego oczy): "Lily miała takie same.", natomiast w wersji z napisami: "Masz oczy swojej matki" *W książce Severus ma zeza, zaś w filmie nie. *W książce włosy Snape'a są opisywane jako naprawdę tłuste. W filmie na takie nie wyglądają. Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi